1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas bag module for a passenger-side vehicular restraint system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Producing the connections between a gas bag and a mounting wall on the one hand, and between a gas generator and the mounting wall on the other, is relatively critical and is usually complicated. These connections are required to withstand high mechanical stresses and need to be practically gas-tight. Problematic is also the generally high number of connections involved, which are usually achieved by screws, rivets and the like. Such connections are not only complicated, they are also a continuous source for errors. In conclusion, the components of any restraint system need to be optimally adapted to each other with due regard to the conditions existing in the vehicle involved, this being the reason why a corresponding assembly was until now specially designed in the majority of cases for the particular application in question, which precluded a means of rational production.